Bleach: The Lightning Mask
by frozenwolf94
Summary: This is the story of Chris Somata, a Visored that Shinji sent to Karakura Town incase anything would happen, he would be able to help. Will Chris be able to help Ichigo and the others with all of their upcoming battles? Or will the Hollow side of him take over and destroy everyone he holds dear? OCxOrihime


**A.N:** hi guys fw94 here with my forth story Bleach: the Lightning Mask, and first off the story starts after the first episode of the anime but I'm mostly going to use the manga as a resource for my story. Second, this story will be a bit AU so that my story will make sense so please don't be mad if I make a change that you don't like it is my story but don't worry I will not change much. So let's get the show on the road with the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer: **Frozenwolf does not own bleach or any music used or mention in this story, they belong to their rightful owners. I only own Chris Somata, his zanpakuto, and any other Ocs mention in this story, so let's get this party started!

**Bleach: The Lightning Mask**

** Chapter 1: Enter** **Chris Somata!**

It was a peaceful night in Karakura where at this time most people were at home having a good night sleep or working the night shift at their jobs or just having fun. At this time in a diner, the manager was counting the money in the cash register getting ready to close up for the night. "Well today was a busy, and those types of days I enjoy very much!" He said with a big grin on his face. Now his appearance looked strange for someone who owned a diner. He was tall, about 6'3, had a fit muscular body with sand brown hair and a small beard the same color and looked about 45 years old. Right now he was wearing his chef outfit minus his chef hat.

He then heard the door to the kitchen open and turned to see his son, Kenta Gozra, walking out and stretching. Kenta looked like a young version of Mr. Gozra. He looked around 16, with short spiked up blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and wearing a black sleeveless t-shirt, jeans and a striped apron with a tired look on his face. "Well pops, the dishes are done and clean for tomorrow. I'm going back upstairs and study for a bit." Kenta said untying his apron and placing it on the counter.

"Wait a minute Kenta, where's that slacker friend of yours?" Mr. Gozra asked with a stern look which made Kenta look at him with a lazy gaze mixed with an annoyed look.

"If you mean Chris then he's in the back doing inventory like you told him to do. Why do you keep calling him a slacker? Ever since he started to work in our family diner a week ago, troublemakers and gangs in the area have not caused us trouble for us in a while." Kenta said trying to defend his friend with his father still holding the same look on his face.

"Because half the time I see him, he's fallen asleep!" Mr. Gozra stated in an annoyed tone in his voice with Kenta chuckling at his father's answer. "I still don't know how you talked me into hiring him. We were fine with just me, you and your mother running the diner." He continued rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Kenta, still chuckling, answered, "Well first off I ask mom if Chris can work in the diner since we both know she really runs the place, second he's tired because he probably studies all night. I mean he just started school two weeks ago and already he's like the third smartest kid in my class."

Sighing, Mr. Gozra said, "Fine I'll ease off him for now. Just before you go upstairs go tell him he can go home." And with a nod, Kenta went back into the kitchen and went to the pantry but when he opened the door, he nearly fell face first seeing what he saw.

In the pantry a boy who looked a year older or two than Kenta was leaning back in a chair with a manga magazine over his face was fast asleep and snoring away. The boy had dark brown messy hair that looked spiked up in the front and on the top of his head with his eyes the same color. He was wearing a dark green shirt, light blue jeans, and a locket like necklace that looked like a dragon of two different colors, with the left side white and black on the right side, around his neck.

With a sweatdrop behind his head, Kenta said to himself. "Well it's a good thing dad told me to get Chris, hehehe." He then walked over to Chris and shouted in his ear, "Rise and shine sleeping beauty!"

Chris suddenly opened his eyes, quickly jumped up and pulled a pen and notebook out of nowhere and started writing franticly saying. "Sorry Mr. Gozra I'm doing inventory so don't worry-!" Chris then saw the only person in the pantry besides him was Kenta who was laughing at the scene. "Oh it's just you Kenta. I thought your dad caught me sleeping again." Chris said sighing a breath of relief.

"Hahaha don't worry I'm just here to tell you that you can go home now." Kenta said still laughing a bit. "Man it's hard to defend your sleeping habits when I find you sleeping back here and having a manga magazine over your face." Kenta said calming down from his laughing fit.

Chris rubbing the sleep from his eyes lazily said. "Ya sorry about that, I just got sidetracked for a while and fell asleep. So what time is it?" and as he asked Kenta he heard a voice of a 13 or 14 year old girl in his head saying.

'_**Yes finally we can go home! This place is always so dull at night. Come on Chris let's go hunt some Hollows!**_' the voiced said in an excited tone with Chris grabbing the left side of his hair and with an annoyed look on his face.

"Shut it you baka." Chris said out loud then Kenta's voice reminded him that he wasn't alone in the pantry.

"What did I say dude? I haven't even told you the time yet and by the way, it's 8:42." Kenta said with a curious look on his face with Chris scratching the left side of his face trying to think of something to say.

"Sorry about that, I was calling myself that and it was supposed to be in my head." Chris said with Kenta believing it and said.

"Wow dude you must be tired then just go and get some sleep ok. And say hi to Orihime for me." He said in a jokingly matter but with Chris having a confused look on his face.

"Why would I say hi to Orihime for you?"

"Well I'm just say that cause you two live in the same apartment complex right? So you see her outside of school at times." Kenta explained to Chris who still having a blank look on his face. "Never mind dude, you're no fun to mess with when you're tired. I'll see you tomorrow at school." Kenta continued giving up on joking around with Chris.

"Ok dude see ya." Chris said as he walked out of the kitchen and walked to the cash register where Mr. Gozra was just finishing counting the money and Chris grabbing a black gym bag that laid by the front door. "Night Mr. Gozra I'll see ya tomorrow for my shift." Chris said till Mr. Gozra's voiced stopped him in his tracks.

"Wait a minute Chris." He said and when Chris turned around he continued. "You can have the day off tomorrow. You worked pretty hard here for the past few days and I know you probably study most of the nights so relaxed tomorrow."

"Wow thanks Mr. Gozra. Well I guess I'll see ya later then." Chris said with a smile and walked outside and up the street. "Man finally a day off to relax a bit and I won't get in trouble for sleeping… unless I fall asleep in class tomorrow." Chris said laughing at the last part till a new voice said in a stern tone.

'_**Well if you didn't go out and fight Hollows every night then you might be awake and not get in trouble with the people in authority of you. I swear you need more discipline in your life.' **_the voice said that sounded like a 30 year old man. With a sigh Chris said back but in his head so that people would not think he's crazy.

'_Hey you know I need to do something while I'm here waiting for Shinji and the others to arrive! And I don't hear Hikari complaining about this Yami!_' Chris shouted at Yami then Hikari's voice jumped in the middle of the little argument.

'_**Ya big bro give Chris a break. We need to do something while waiting for the others and besides this way we won't be rusty in fights!**_' she said in an excited tone in her voice.

With an agitated tone to his voice Yami said '_**Hikari please don't get in this argument. You're not old enough to understand this.**_'

'_**Oh here we go again with this not old enough crap! Come on Yami we're the same age for crying out loud even though we look different! So why the hell do you keep treating me like a little kid!?' **_Hakari said in an agitated tone with Yami only answering in an uptight tone.

'_**And the way your acting now shows that you can't handle this argument Hakari.**_' All Chris did was sigh and continued walking ignoring the two siblings arguing in his head till he felt like someone was fallowing him. After a few minutes Chris turned into an alley which lead to a dead end and with him turning around and unzipping his gym bag and pulling out two katanas in their sheaths and he attach them to both sides of his hip, the katana in the sheath that was pure white in color and looked like it had scales on it was placed on his right side of his hip and the other one in a dark purple sheath with the same design as the other one but it was placed on the left side, the katanas' guards was in the shape of a star with the handles wrapped with a torn and old looking cloths but in opposite colors, the one on the right was in dark purple and the on the left was in pure white. '_**What are you doing boy?**_' Yami asked as he notice Chris getting ready for a fight.

"Well if you two bakas weren't so busy arguing you would have notice that we were being followed." Chris answered in an agitated tone in his voice. He then looked back at the darkness of the night and said in a demanding tone. "Ok come on out! I know you've been following me for a while now so come on out now and I might let you go with a warning!" Chris then with his left hand gripped the katana on his right side and was prepare for anything but relaxed a little after hearing a familiar voice that he hasn't heard in a while.

"Well I see that you haven't forgotten the training that Yoruichi gave you now haven't you, Somata-kun?" said a middle age man with messy blonde hair wearing a green shirt and pants with a brown coat and wooden sandals on his feet and a striped dark green and white hat on his head. But he was suddenly hit in the face by Chris's foot and skidded a few feet away sitting on his butt. "Ow! What was that for Chris?" he said with waterfall tears coming from his eyes with Chris looking at him with an agitated look on his face.

"You know I hate it when people call me that Kisuke! Now stop being a baby and tell me why you're following me." Chris said still holding the same look on his face.

"Man you're the same as always aren't you Chris? And what the hell is with the warning me bit? In the past you would just attack and ask questions later." Kisuke said in a laid back tone

"Well… I learned that it was a bad idea to do that after Kenpachi nearly killed me the last time I did that." Chris said as he shuddered at the memory and hearing Hikari laughing. "So why are you following me Kisuke? We are old friends so you don't have to be sneaking around me."

"I just wanted to see if you were rusty with your skills." Kisuke said in the same laid back tone but then his face changed to a serious look and in a serious tone in his voice he told Chris. "We need to talk, follow me back to my shop it might not be safe to talk here." And as he said that he turned and walked with Chris following him wondering what they need to talk about.

The walk didn't last long, it took about 10 maybe 12 minutes till Kisuke lead Chris to a small, shabby looking shack with light brown coloring and a dark green roof. When they walked inside they were greeted by a tall tan-skinned muscular man with his hair cornrowed and having a large handle bar mustache, which was connected to his long sideburns. He wore a white muscle shirt with regular pants and a green apron and on his face was a pair of rectangular glasses which even though looked clear you couldn't see his eyes. "Welcome back boss." He greeted them.

Chris had a small smile seeing the man and said "Hey there Tessai nice to see ya."

"Oh well Somata-san you're a sight for sore eyes. When did you get into town?" Tessai said noticing Chris.

"About two weeks ago. Been going to one of the high schools here and with me working a diner one of my new friend's family own, I was pretty busy so I couldn't visit." Chris said still holding a tired look.

"Huh now that's surprising." Kisuke said out of the blue, getting Chris's attention.

"What's surprising about that?" Chris asked

"That you made friends in two weeks. It usually takes you two months for people to be your friend and it takes another month just to get used to your personality." Kisuke said while laughing a little bit till Chris slammed his fist on Kisuke's skull. "OK you need to learn to take a joke!" Kisuke said as he was rubbing the watermelon size lump oh his head left by the hit Chris gave him.

"Hey you know how I get when I'm tired." Chris said as he had an agitated look on his face. "So what was so important that you need to take me to your shop to tell me?" he asked with Kisuke giving him his usual laid back smile.

"You're impatient as always. We can talk in the back room and Tessai can you please prepare some tea?" Kisuke asked as he led Chris to a room with a small round table with four pillows surrounding the table so people could sit on them.

"Right away boss." Tessai said as he went to prepare the tea.

As Kisuke and Chris sat at the table it was quite for a few seconds till Kisuke asked. "Did you felt the huge amount of spiritual pressure last night?"

Chris was wondering why Kisuke would ask him a random question like that but he did remember feeling a huge amount of spiritual pressure on and off during last night. "Yeah I did but it went away like five minutes after so I didn't think anything of it. Although it did felt familiar, I think it was one of my classmates, Ichigo Kurosaki." Chris said as he was trying to remember last night.

"Well your right about that. His family was attacked by a Hollow." Kisuke said as Chris had a surprised look on his face.

"What?! Are they ok!?" Chris said in a worry tone in his voice.

"Calm down, their ok, the soul reaper on patrol help Ichigo defeat the Hallow." Kisuke said trying to calm down Chris.

"That's good to hear." Chris said with a sigh of relief.

'_**Well it's not a surprise that a Hollow attacked that boy, the way he was having his spiritual pressure on full blast and not even trying to hide it. He was basically asking to be attack by a Hollow.**_' Yami said in his usual argent tone in his voice.

'_**Hey you can't blame the kid for that! He doesn't even know till probably now, that things like Hollows and Soul Reapers exist! So how about you stuff that fog horn you call a mouth and stop bad mouthing Chris and his friends!**_' Hakari shouted at Yami defending Ichigo.

'_Hey don't start that argument now guys! At least wait till I have something to muffle your arguments before you start!_' Chris said to the siblings as he was rubbing the right side of his head till he remembered what Kisuke said. "Wait a minute Kisuke; you said that the Soul Reaper helped Ichigo beat the Hollow… your saying that Ichigo defeated the Hollow by himself?" he asked Kisuke as Tessai brought the tea and served it.

"Well in a way yes, the Soul Reaper gave him most if not all her powers and released his Soul Reaper powers and now he is her Substitute Soul Reaper." Kisuke explain as Chris had a blank look on his face.

"So let me get this straight, a Hollow attack Ichigo, a Soul Reaper arrived but then some got hurt fighting the Hollow and then gave Ichigo her power and turned him into a Substitute Soul Reaper?" Chris asked Kisuke as he nodded yes to confirm all of the information he had given Chris. "Well that's just great, when news of that hits the Soul Society their going to send someone to kill him." Chris said in an agitated tone.

"And that's where you come in my quickly tempered friend!" Kisuke said that made Chris's face into a confused look again. "Well I'm just asking you to protect Ichigo if the Soul Society does send someone I mean I would do it but I'm really busy with other things." Kisuke said with Chris giving him an annoyed look.

"More like being lazy as usual, but fine I'll be Ichigo's bodyguard whenever any Soul Reaper shows up." Chris said in his own laid back tone in his voice.

"Heh I figured you'd say yes." Kisuke said. Another few seconds of silence was in the room as Chris and Kisuke drink the tea till Kisuke asked Chris, "So… Did training with Shinji and the others help you control 'It' any better?"

"Yeah in a way, I mean I can control it just fine when I use that mask with my Shikai but when I use it when I'm using Bankai there are some problems." Chris said as he yawned a bit.

"Like what exactly?"

"Well I can only use the mask with my Bankai for about ten minutes, as soon as those ten minutes go by, 'He' decides to come out and cause me more trouble than he's worth." Chris explain as he remembers the last time that 'other self' took control and went berserk.

Before Kisuke could ask Chris anything else, Chris stood up and started to leave. "Look Kisuke, I would love to stay and talk about my issues but I'm tired as hell and I need to get some sleep. If you need to talk to me again you know where to find me." Chris said in a tired tone.

As Chris left Kisuke's shop, Tessai notice the look on Kisuke's face as if he was thinking about something. "Is something on your mind boss?"

"I don't know exactly but I have the feeling that Chris is hiding something about his mask… I'll have to talk with Shinji about it later." Kisuke said as his serious look on his face change to a mischievous smile when he said. "I can't wait to tell Yoruichi that her little brother is in town… I can't wait to see Chris's reaction to that hehehe."

"You know it's sad that someone like Somata-san can be more mature than you at times boss." Tessai said with a sweatdrop behind his head.

As Chris was walking back home, he kept thinking about one thing in his mind. '_So now I have to watch Ichigo's back for a while… heh well at least I might have some challenging fights in the near future._'

'_**Why do we have a feeling that you just jinxes us Chris/boy**_?' Hakari and Yami said at the same time.

**A.N:** well I think I'm proud with myself on this first chapter of my Bleach story… that and I'm so happy to finally post this chapter! And let me tell you it took me forever just to think about how to introduce Chris into the Bleach series.

Now first off I would like to thank ShadowDrago6 (Who' new penname is DestinyLegend04) who helped me with some ideas for this story. Second thing I would like to talk about is that I'm making the pairing ChrisxOrihime mainly because I rarely find a good bleach fanfic with an OC paired up with Orihime so if you guys read any then please recommend it to me. Also if you guys would do me a favor and vote on the poll of my profile for a Pokémon fanfic I'm writing, it would help me on how to make the pairing for the story. So now on to the Question of the Chapter!

**Question: If you could be any Race in the Bleach Universe, which one would you be and why?**

**Author's Answer: **I would want to be a Visored, mainly because I think it would be awesome to have both the powers of a Soul Reaper and a Hollow and have a badass looking mask!

So anyways I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter of Bleach: The Lightning Mask and if you are new to my stories and you like this one, check out my other stories and remember to review! No flames please!


End file.
